Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan
by SamuraiArren
Summary: Takes place after Lady Knight. Raoul and Buri are getting married, so everyone is back at the palace again! Cleon has a big suprize for his knight friends. KelDom.
1. Lies at Breakfast

_**September 13-14, 460**_

_**Steadfast**_

**Lies at Breakfast**

Keladry of Mindelan lay on her bed in Steadfast. She thought about her new residence, New Hope. "I know they're capable of defending themselves, but I still worry about them. I miss them." She was in Steadfast for the wedding of her old knight-master and the commander of the King's Own, Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, and Buri, the commander of the Queen's Riders. Neal and Jump had come with her. Anxious to see his betrothed, Yuki, Neal was irritable for most of the ride. "He's in love. You can't hold that against him, even if he is being a Meathead." Kel thought to herself.

Kel herself was anxious to see her friend, and Neal's cousin, Domitan of Masbolle. She didn't know why she was more excited to see Dom than any of her other friends. No matter how she tried to explain it to herself, she couldn't figure it out.

Kel and Neal had arrived late, and had gone straight to their chambers, and both fell asleep instantly. Kel got up and changed into practice clothes. As she started her morning routine with her glaive, she pondered on the Chamber of Ordeals. It had set her with the mission to kill Blayce, and Stenmun. She hoped it wouldn't be expecting her to go on anymore of its quests. "It was horrible not knowing if I'd ever find Blayce. I definitely have had enough of the Gods quests for one lifetime." She finished her routine, washed, and put on a fresh tunic and pair of breeches, then exited her room to go eat breakfast.

As she entered the mess hall, she sighted Neal, Yuki, Owen, Seaver, Raoul, Buri, and Dom. They all greeted her, as Dom offered her a seat beside between him and Owen, which she gladly took. As they ate their porridge, and sausage, they discussed Raoul and Buri's upcoming marriage, and New Hope. Dom seemed especially interested in hearing from Kel how the new town was coming along. She told him that Fanche had been chosen the town's headwoman. Dom laughed heartily at hearing that, and slyly commented, "She knows how to get her way." At the sound of Dom's laughter, Kel's stomach twisted into knots, and she it was she could do not to blush. "Not again!" She thought to herself in her years as a page and squire, she had had a fair share of crushes. She was happy she had never told Neal about her crush on him in her second year as a page, but she still felt uncomfortable when she thought about her relationship with Cleon. They had courted, and even discussed sharing a bed, and no matter how she tried, Kel still felt awkward about that.

"Kel? Are you okay?"

Kel realized that someone was talking to her, and replied, "Uh, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You didn't look fine a minute ago." Buri had a look of concern on her face. "Are you sick?"

"No, I'm fine." Kel plastered a fake grin on her face and returned to eating her porridge.

After breakfast, Neal pulled Kel aside, and asked, "What's wrong? No, don't lie to me and tell me everything is fine. I know you better than that, so out with it."

Kel considered for a moment. "I was just thinking about the Chamber. I'm sorry if I alarmed you, but really, I'm okay." She knew it was a lie, but she couldn't tell Neal what she had really been thinking of.

A relaxed look told Kel that Neal had bought her lie, but instead of feeling better, she only felt worse. "What if I really do like Dom," she thought, "I'd never be able to tell Neal." And that worried her. If she couldn't tell Neal, how would she ever be able to confront Dom?


	2. Unexpected News

**Note: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in any books by Tamora Pierce. All others not mentioned belong to me. **

**Unexpected News**

The next morning Raoul and Buri didn't join the rest. They had to finish last minute plans. But Daine came and ate with their group. She explained that Numair was off on mage-work, but would be here in time for the Wedding. A certain redhead ex-lover of Kel's joined them in the mess hall too.

"I just got in," Cleon explained. "Good timing too, what with the wedding being tomorrow and all. Good to see all of you. I've been meaning to tell you this for quite some time."

Everyone sat up in their seats and stared intently at the large knight.

"I'm married!"

"When? Where?" was all that shocked Neal could say. Everyone else was speechless.

"Four months ago, in Kennan. I told you I had to marry or my people would starve. Kennan's doing a lot better now, so I guess it was worth it."

"You don't sound very happy, now." Owen bluntly observed.

"I am, it's- it's just, I mean, I love Ermelian, but, I know we discussed settling down, Kel, when we courted and I know I wanted to have children, but, I don't know, everything's happening so fast, and I'm not ready to- to be a father."

Everyone in the table was in an uproar, except for Cleon, who sat helplessly awkward, and staring nervously at each of his friends. One by one they each congratulated him, and told him he'd make a great father.

"You could have given us a warning." Neal grumbled.

"And miss seeing you this mad?" Cleon joked.

"Neal, don't be so rude!" Yuki said. "Congratulations, and don't worry about Neal, he's just mad I won't bed him until after our wedding."

Kel, Seaver, Cleon, Dom, Owen, and Daine laughed hysterically. Owen laughed so hard he choked on his bacon, and had to be thumped on the back by Dom.

Kel's heart tightened as she stared at Dom. She looked over at Cleon who had an odd look on his face. Kel blushed and gulped down the rest of her water to hide her embarrassment. She was almost certain Cleon knew about her crush.

"Whatever" grumbled Neal.

Later that day Kel, Alanna, and Daine were being fitted for their Bridesmaid's gowns. They were a soft fawn brown. Kel was especially pleased to find a high neckline. Alanna, however, pent most of the fitting griping about how the color clashed with her red hair. Kel told her she thought it looked fine, and was treated to a murderous glare from the King's Champion.

Raoul came in at that very moment, turned to Alanna and said, "Alanna, she's right, you look fine." It seemed as though Alanna didn't want to reply, because she turned her back and began discussing something with Daine.

**Thanks so much to Sorceress Shadow Rain. You made my day. I'll keep trying to update whenever I can.**


	3. A Talk With Cleon

_**September 15, 460**_

_**Steadfast**_

**A Talk With Cleon**

"Kel, we need to talk."

Kel, at that very moment was practicing the most complex glaive routine she knew. She finished with a flourish, and slowly turned to look up and see Cleon.

Cleon turned and started walking towards the guest chambers. He turned around once to make sure that Kel was following him.

He turned when they reached his door, opened it, then gestured for her to enter. Kel sat awkwardly on the chair by his desk, and waited for him to close the door. Cleon seated himself on the bed.

He looked at Kel, then put his head in his hands and sighed.

"Kel, I'm sorry. It's just, everything is happening so fast, and I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Kel suddenly felt very shy, and even more uncomfortable than before.

"I need to know how you feel about Ermelian and I."

Kel stared at Cleon for a few moments, considering her options.

"Well, it was a bit of a shock, but, I'm happy for you. Really, I am. She sounds great."

A look of relief came over Cleon's face and he caught Kel up in a big hug. Kel could only pat his back as she tried to squirm free of his grasp for air. Cleon seemed to realize that Kel was struggling to breathe, and let go of her.

"I'm glad you're okay with this. You have no idea how happy I am."

"Good." She replied.

"There's something else, Kel"

Kel tried to look relaxed but inside, her heart was pounding, and she kept thinking, "Oh no, please don't mention Dom, please."

"It's about Dom."

She let out a long list of curse words in her mind, still trying to retain her cool exterior.

"You like him, don't you? You really like him."

Kel sighed and replied "Yes."

"I knew it! I mean, I saw you looking at Dom, and I thought there might be something between you two, and I was right!"

She couldn't help but blush. "Yes, I like him a lot. But, I don't know, no one would ever like me. My sisters in law were right, I am built along the lines of a cow." Realizing her folly, she blushed even more. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I understand. But Kel, you think to little of yourself. Who wouldn't want a gorgeous woman with a beautiful, strong body, who can kick your ass?"

"Cleon! You're married! And besides, do you _really_ want me to beat you up? Because I'd be happy to knock some sense into you."

"Just because I'm married doesn't mean I can't still like you. And I'm being serious. Mast guys like warrior women. Take Raoul and Buri for example."

"I suppose."

"Kel, he really likes you too, I can tell. Just tell how you feel, I'm certain he feels the same way as you do." His face looked pained. "I just want you to be happy. And I know he makes you happy."

"Alright, I'll talk to him, but if you're wrong, I _will _beat you up, and I can guarantee you will walk away with more than a few bruises and broken bones."

The redhead grinned at her, and said slyly, "I don't doubt you for a minute."

And he caught her up in yet another choking hug before releasing her and gesturing for her to leave.

"Well," she thought wryly to herself. "that was, _interesting_." And she trotted back to her room to get ready for the wedding, thinking about Dom.

**Thank you:**

**ElvislivesAgain: I try very hard to stick to how the characters are. I'm glad you don't think it's cheesy, and that you like that I make the characters true to how they are in the story. I'll try to update soon!**

**UNSA: yay! You think my story's interesting! You rock!**

**Nikoly Oley: yeah, i wish they had had at least some relationship during lady knight, but that's what fan fictions are for! I'm glad you're glad i'm writing this. (oh god, i sound cheesy)**

**Aduere: really? You like my style? Awesome! Like i said above, i'll try to update whenever possible.**

**You people are all awesome! Thanks for reading and reviewing. It really made my day to openup each email and read all the nice things you've said about me and my story.**

**Also, length-wise? Do you want my chapters to be longer? Shorter? Or are they just right? I'm happy to take suggestions, me being new at this, and all. Any help is wonderful!**


	4. An Apology To All My Readers

Eeek! I'm so sorry for not updating! A lot of you really seemed to like my story, and you guys said some really uplifting stuff about my ideas and writing style. Really, I do appreciate all your kind words, and even the words of a select few which are less than kind. You meanies kept me from getting a big head, so in an odd way, I'm thankful for you too. I promise to continue writing this story, but you'll have to be patient with me. Again, I apologize for not updating in months. Cookies will be handed out to all faithful readers who don't completely hate my guts.


	5. The Wedding

Hey, I finally have posted a new chapter. I hope you like it.

I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned in this fanfic. There, happy? Heh heh.

……………..

"Kel! KEL!"

The brunette girl who had been lost in thought, turned to find Domitan of Masbolle standing next to her. His lips curled into a friendly grin, and he said to her, "I've been trying to talk to you for at least five minutes. Raoul asked me to tell you that you need to get dressed. Daine and the Lioness already are, and they're waiting on you."

She thanked him, and began trotting down the corridor. After a few steps, she turned and, attempting to hide her reddening face, said, "Dom? Can I talk to you after the wedding? It's kind of important."

"Sure, Kel. Well, I'll see you at the wedding!" he said with a bright grin. And as he slipped past her, Kel could have sworn he had whispered, "By the way, you look lovely in the bridesmaid dress"

Blushing, she kept her head down as she walked to the dressing room, until she was certain the redness was gone. "Great, now I really am turning into a boy chaser. What will I do next, faint when he glances my way?" she asked herself in disgust.

Shaking that thought from her head, she let one of the maids help her into the dress, and then hurried to join Alanna and Daine.

……………..

The wedding had been simple, but a pleasant one, nonetheless. Buri and her former knight master, Raoul had said their vows, and the kiss they shared at the end of the ceremony was a bit long, but no one seemed to care.

The after party, really more of a ball, was to have a formal dinner, and then a dance.

Kel changed into her elegant sage green dress, trying to figure out what she would say to Dom. If she told him outright how she felt, surely he would be shocked by her sudden display of emotion. But if she tried to subtly give him hints, there was no telling he would even notice them. "Goddess, where's Adalia and Oranie when you need them?" Her older sisters would surely know exactly what to do. With a sigh, she closed the door to her room and thought, "Well, if I can't do it the right way, then I'll do it my way." And she made her way towards the palace's ballroom.

……………..

Well, I finally typed up the next chapter, hopefully you guys like it. I know it's kinda short, and I meant for it to be longer, sorry, I'm a little out of practice when it comes to writing fanfics.

I would like to say thank you to:

Copper storm: Hopefully this was updated soon enough for your tastes. Lol. Thanks for the review!

Adurere: Yeah, I'm in the process of re-reading her books too, which is why It's taken me a while to update. Thanks for your encouragement!

Squeakingtwig63: Heh heh. Hopefully you like this latest chapter.

Anna Mo: I'm not quite sure what "PAMS" means, but from the rest of your review… it seems like something positive. Lol.

Opalshine: you review made me laugh, because it reminded me of some of the reviews I've given.

ruruken15: thanks for your support! I'll try to make my chapters a little longer in the future!

Lela-of-Bast: Heh heh. I actually found your 'advice column' to be quite amusing, and very true. I like Cleon/Ermelian better than Cleon/Kel too, which is why I wrote it that way! Lol. But anyways, I think Cleon is too… family oriented for Kel. Whereas Dom… squeals heh heh. You're right, he is quite the heartstopper.


	6. Yet Another Apology

I'm soooooo sorry for not working on the story. I had some really bad knee problems in 2006, and have been completely swamped with schoolwork for the past couple of months. I've gotten quite a few messages from readers, asking for me to complete the story. Please bear with me. I'm currently trying to catch up with the work I've missed since I keep getting sick, and it may be a month or more until I have a chance to update the story.

I apologize to all my readers (and especially to any I might have lost due to my lack of updating.) In the meantime, I would love if you would give me ideas for where the story should go. I have some ideas planned out, but would truly appreciate your input.

-Much love, Arren


End file.
